A daughters ambition
by neoqueen24
Summary: meet moxie a female whos been in the dark all of her life she sets out on a journey for answers concerning her missing father along the way she'll meet many of slys friends and foes lets hope she handle things like her dad r&r when you do plz be kind
1. case 1

**A Daughters Ambition**

Chapter One the discovery

(AN I don't own sly cooper, i own the character moxie that's all have a good read everyone)

_(My name is Moxie... Moxie Cooper I am the daughter of Carmalita Fox and Sly Cooper. I am not sure what has happened to Sly all I know is that my mom took me from him when I was little this is what I know they were partners in Interpol and that they fell in love and got married soon after I was born things began to start getting a little odd. So says my mom I think. Allow me to tell my tale with any and all who wish to listen where do i start... Well let's begin shall we.)_

Flashback 17 years ago at the efliel tower

_Placing a ring on her finger Sly proposed, " Carmalita, you have made an honest man out of me I have been on the right side of the law since we worked on the whole Vault case. What I am asking is will you marry me."_

_Looking at the ring Carmalita smiley answered, "Well my answer is yes Sly I will marry you on what condition you stop being a thief and keep that part of your life buried in the past along with your family's legacy I don't want our children knowing about that part of your life."_

When the proposal was completed Sly and Carmalita were engaged several months they had their wedding in a church filled with incense and flowers, the couple stood beneath a silk canopy. A predecessor of the veil, a square of silk fabric,"carre" was held over the head of the bride and groom as the couple received the priest's final blessing. They were designed to protect the couple from descending malice.

Outside the church, rice or wheat was a symbol of prosperity and fertility, Sly and his wife were showered over as the wedding guests toss drag as and coins at children waiting on the doorsteps of the chapel Drag es were served at the reception as a French delicacy, almond covered with chocolate, sugar or nougat. As symbol of happiness and festivity, they accompany all major French ceremonies. As the bridal couple left the chapel, they walked through flower arch and over laurel leaves scattered in their path.

At the reception the music was beautiful as Carmalita and Sly danced the tango on the dance floor. Sly was a smooth dancer he made his wife float on air to the music. It was like the night when they danced during party when Cooper's gang stole the rare item of wings. Sly and Carmalita was the happiest couple in all of Paris. Things for the marriage were perfect with them going after criminals and dealing some pretty bad ass foes. Carmalita was promoted as head of her department and Sly was given a position under her jurisdiction. Sly's skills as a thief helped in nabbing lots of bad guys it was when they were married about three years that Carmalita revealed she was going to have a child. Sly was stunned that he told Bentley and Murray to hide any and all traces of his past in case his kid would come to ask mainly the thing to hide was the book of his family the Thievius Raccoonus and his cane. Sly hid whatever he could from his past, as she wanted. But that didn't stop him from using his skills as a good thief taking whatever was stolen from other thieves and returning to the rightful owners.

Five years later...

_Looking at Sly, Carmalita yelled, "What the hell is this thing Sly?"_

_Scratching his head Sly responded, "Oh that... well that is gold coin that... i found for ... someone."_

_Hands on her hips Carmalita continued, "Look if you are stealing things please informs me. I don't need your bad habits rubbing off on our daughter. That girl is very impressionable at her age and we decided that we wouldn't expose her to your side of the family."_

_Flicking his cane Sly added, "Honey what family side I have. All of my family was killed remember all I had for family was Bentley and Murray, I haven't been in contact with them since we got married and FYI sweet heart the coin was stolen and it's to be returned to the rare coin director if you would be so kind to get it to him."_

_Taking the coin Carmalita nodded, "Fine I'll return but this is the last time for you to be stealing otherwise things aren't going to be so happy for us OK."_

_(from the corner of my room i would see my mom and dad fighting about what he was doing on his late nights off and why he was gone for several days. it was like all they did was fight sometimes i would sit u up in bed wondering why.)_

Things had gone from happy to not so happy as Sly was again on the other side of the law using his skills for the use of trying to be the robin hood of the times of Paris. The people of Paris had seen him as a hero while Interpol thought of him as some sort of pain in the ass. Carmelita had gotten so fed up that it was time that she had to handle it.

Sly before leaving went to a hidden place in his daughter's room where he left something in a small box. Locking the box he thought let's hope she can find this and maybe she can talk to me when she's older. _When he entered the living room he went to Moxie and placed a gold cane shaped locket and key on her neck and spoke "Moxie when you are older we will see each other again ok be good."_

_(and on my eighth birthday they split up mom packed dads stuff and told him to get out. the only thing dad left me was a strange cane shaped locket and key that i have never taken off. Not even to this day)_

Present day location Paris France area Carmalita's House.

_Down in the kitchen area Carmalita yelled, "Moxie it's time for breakfast. You need to eat so we can get you off to school honey."_

Climbing down the stairs Moxie hummed a tune that she had heard while she sat down at the table for breakfast. Moxie was too thrilled on eggs and bacon but she ate it anyways.

_At the table Moxie smiled, "Mom thanks for the meal. You must have a lot of things going on at the department concerning your latest case."_

_Sitting down Carmalita jested, "Yes dear i do. Now hurry up and get to the bus."_

_(As a kid I didn't understand why mom never spoke about dad and the reasons that they split up all I knew that deep in her heart she still loved dad. Since I am almost aged seventeen i think things for me are just going to get more complicated.)_

When Moxie got home from school there was a strange note on her door saying "meet me at cafe signed ... someone you know..." Taking the note Moxie went to her room put her stuff away, then headed to the place. Moxie arrived at the cafe to see someone there she hadn't seen before a huge panda.

_The large panda introduced, "my name is panda king and I have something for you."_

_Looking at the item Moxie wondered, "Mr. King what is this."_

_(I had to ask this large panda something so I could get my answers)_

_Panda king added, "That is something that you must find out yourself."_

In a heap of smoke panda king was gone leaving Moxie even more confused at about what was too happened in the events ahead? When Moxie got home she headed to her room where something in her room began to glow.

_(I looked into my room at every part of it seeing that things was normal then when this glowing showed up i began to get a little scared at what had revealed itself. a small place in my closet something told me to go to it and use my necklace. Taking my necklace off and placing the key into the key hole. I opened the keyhole to find something. Upon further observation it was a letter from my dad.)_

Which read?

_Moxie,_

_if you are reading this that means you has made the discovery about the hidden item that you have found. let me first say this to you yes mom and i had a fall out because of what i was in order to find out what kind of man i am and still are. Go to my friends there's lots they can tell you about me. Your mom only told her side of the story concerning me... in the hidden place of your closet you have found one of the clues that will lead you to finding the first clue was a cane. My dear as you become more involved in finding me. Make sure you are up for upcoming dangers and trust me there are a lot of things about me that you will or will not like. also seek out trust worthy friends they can be of great importance. be good my little one_

_Until your older love you always,_

_Dad aka Sly Cooper_

when Moxie had found her stuff she headed out for her first real adventure full of danger mystery and of course a little comedy in the mix. it was time that Moxie learned about her family history on her fathers side meaning she would end up disobeying her mom.

_(As I took my fathers letter the cane I found I set off to began my search for answers about my fathers side of the family. Wish me luck)_


	2. case 2

Chapter two: Meeting the brains aka Bentley

_(My name is Moxie... Moxie Cooper I am the daughter of Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper. allow me to recap what has been up so far I had just been telling you about my life and my parents. I had just recently turned seventeen, I'm at the age where I want to know more about my father and my mom has been keeping it from me. I went into my room where inside my closet I so happened to stumble on something that my dad left me. A cane and a letter lets see where it goes from here,)_

When Moxie had found the letter from her dad, she had decided answers were needed to be found. At supper Moxie was ever so quiet, Carmelita set her daughters plate down and sat down herself to a evening meal of steak and potatoes. Moxie looked at her dinner silently thinking, "_Why would mom keep my dad's past classified. His talents were supposed to have did alot of good"_

_Seeing her daughter was distraught Carmelita questioned, "Moxie, are you ok. You seemed losted in thought my dear. Usually you are talking about boys and how school is doing. Is there something wrong?"_

_Moving the pea with her fork Moxie lied, "Meh nothings wrong mother just have had a lot of things on my mind lately. I seemed to be going through that stage of a girls life where you know changes happen."_

_Looking at her daughter Carmelita answered, "Sweet heart girls like you go through a change it shows that you are growing up. What brought up this honey?"_

_(my mom being concerned for me seemed like she was trying to badger me for the answer that was in my head. But since I am sly as she is. I decided to see what her reaction would be concerning Dad.)_

_Eating a pea Moxie wondered, "Mom why don't you talk about dad. I know its been a while since he left. Mom did dad, say or do something to make you not want to talk about him. "_

_(I could see a tear in my moms eyes seeing that it was a sore subject talking about dad. Even though they broke up I still think that mom still loves my dad. from what I remember of Dad. He was never mean to mom he loved her so much that he never would have hurt her. Mom never talks about dad it was like she was either mad or she was sad.)_

_Looking down in her drink Carmelita jested, "Moxie your father and I broke up because of his stupid problems that he never seemed to get over. It was like he would go against my say so when it came to... grr sometimes he would just get on my nerves about that... Oh can we just drop it ok. "_

After dinner Moxie gathered the dishes and took them to the sink and washed them. Silently looking at the dish water Moxie wondered what did go wrong concerning her parents dropping the subject she finished the dishes, and went to go do her homework. Moxie hated math it was the yuckiest type of work she had unless political sciences that was her favorite topic of her schooling. Moxie's grades in schooling were good, but it was P.E that was the strongest subject. Moxie laughed to herself thinking about how much she had shown off in class earlier. Moxie competed her homework and decided for a good time out on the Paris sky line. Moxie hurried into some dark clothes and was out,

(_I looked at the over sky light of Paris it was so beautiful so well lit and so peaceful with the sounds of the city below. With a few moves I leaped around and landed on my feet it seemed that my cane I had, it came in handy with some of the moves I was doing.)_

Moxie leaped on the many roof tops where she stumbled upon a strange looking Van it had a logo of a turtle on it meaning something was up Moxie to the shadows not wanting to be seen while following the supensious looking vehicle When it stopped Moxie being careful watched the occupind emerge from the drivers seat. the shadowy one slowly sniffled his nose and pulled up his glasses. the street light revealed the figure to be a turtle.

_Seeing this Moxie gasped, "Oh wow that's Bentley. Dads old friend hmm maybe he can give me some answers about dad_."

_(I was on the large power line when I seen Bentley come out of his van my ambitions made me even more curious so with a my cane I leaped onto the Vans roof and with a loud thump I landed on my tail. Ouch that really hurt like hell sorry for my bad language.)_

Hearing the thump Bentley was scared of what he heard that he pushed his glasses and opened the door. Bentley's site wasn't to good that he shinned a flash light on the top of van seeing a apparition of a raccoon Bentley assumed it was Sly,

_So Bentley called out, "Sly is that you up there?"_

_Coming out of the shadows Moxie answered, "No its not Sly Cooper."_

_Stunned at what was before him Bentley muttered, "You aren't Sly, but you look so much like him and move the same way hows that possible?"_

_Tilting her head Moxie jested, "That's because I'm his daughter. Dad didn't tell you about me did he?"_

_fixing his glasses Bentley stuttered, "Well Sly told me something about him and Carmelita having a kid and all. I didn't think to believe it was a girl. I personally thought he had a boy. So you are his daughter I did see the family simlarities in the way you snuck up on my Van. Which I must say is impressive I think since you have inherited his knack for being so sneaky. You might be good for some sort of skills of training for a job if I needed the right one for the job."_

_(I fixed my hair bow confused but then I got what he was asking me like he was wanting me to be apart of some sort of group. I would play along to see what that old turtle was up to. Since he was my father I couldnt say I didnt trust him. I mean this was Bentley the brains of my dads legendary old group of experts. This to me could be something huge in finding out where my dad is at.)_

_Fixing her hair Moxie nodded, "Ok old turtle I think I can handle what ever you have to show me. Be my mentor show me what skills I need for the group."_

_Handing her a package, Bentley spoke, " This has some things you will need to learn all you can learn for the basics can be learned in school. Also brush up on your intellegence. you will need those skills as well. School is important ok."_

_Looking at the box Moxie finished, "Ok thanks Bentley. Ill buckle down in school."_

_Handing her a phone Bentley sniffed, "Also take this, Ill be in touch for when we start your training ok."_

_Taking the phone before leaving Moxie smiled, "Ok mentor, if you see my dad tell him his lil girl says hello." _

As Moxie fled the scene a shadowy figure nodded thats my girl be good you will see whats in store soon as he jumped out of his hiding place,

_Sly spoke, "So Bentley is she as good as I think she is."_

_Bentley added, "I believe so. My son is as smart as me so yea if my calulations are precise Moxie, Izzy, and Tipsy can possibly make a good team. But all they need is someone with muscle. That leaves Murray to decide what to do next."_

_(I hurried home through the shadows as quick as a shot. Mom didn't even know I headed out at all. By the living room window there was mom sitting on her chair looking at her picture of Dad with tears in her eyes. I kinda knew she was missing dad, but I wouldnt say anything to her concerning what I have been up to. so I climbed the side of the building and landed in my room with the box in my hands. I put in the closet as I removed my gear and got into my pjs to head into bed. I climbed into bed and passed out.)_

AN thanks for reading next chapter will be interesting as Moxie sees whats in store for her


	3. case 3

Chapter three Buckling down and a surprise

_(My name is Moxie... Moxie Cooper I am the daughter of Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper. allow me to recap what has been up so far I had just been telling you about my life and my parents. I had just recently turned seventeen, I'm at the age where I want to know more about my father and my mom has been keeping it from me. After the letter and the cane I found. there was more to the mystery concerning my dad. allow me to update on u whats been up i had just gotten home from a long talk with a guy who knew my dad a.k.a Bentley. He had to told me of what he known about my dad and was impressed with my skills. Whats he got planned for me whats going on these are questions I am hoping to uncover soon if not in the near future.)_

_( I woke up bright and early it was a school day the birds did the ususal song in the morning. I recalled the events of my late night outing mom must not know that I snuck out side or she'll flip out as she does when something's up with me. So I got on my school uniform ready for school. I had just gotten on my pleaded skirt and blazer on gotten my hair done and headed down for breakfast.)__**{AN yes everyone Moxie goes to a private school just figured to put that in.} **_

down in the kitchen Carmelita was fixing breakfast for Moxie of pancakes, bacon and some eggs. frying them on the stove Carmelita seemed like she was in a happy mood. Moxie came rushing down the stairs and kissed her mom morning. Sitting at the table Moxie placed her books and was setting the table for her mom.

_Placing the flat ware Moxie annouced, "Mom, I'm going to buckle down on my studies I think I can do alot better for things since I'm so smart."_

_Cooking Carmelita asked,"Why so enthused for improvement on your homework. You have always been so good at what you do and have had time for playtime as a little child."_

_Sitting down at the table, Moxie blared out, "I think theres so much I can do I'm gonna see about joining the gymnastics team to see about my balance and also marshall arts club to improve my displine. You are right things for me are different. I'm almost grown up I have to think about college and what skills I can offer."_

_(mom couldn't believe what was going on with me that I had made this life changing thing. the real reason for my change was to find out about dad but I'll leave things be for now mom has enough things going on at Interpode. I dont know much about my moms work. Someday moms gonna tell me about it soon.)_

After breakfast Moxie grabbed her bag slipped into her roller blades to head to school the side walks were so easy to move about. Moxie could do all sorts of tricks on them.

_(I was headed to school when there was these bullies picking on this nerdy turtle it was like man cant they find some thing better to do with their time. So being the nice girl I decided to help the poor guy out.)_

Skating through the city Moxie spotted a nerdy turtle getting picked on by a couple of bullies.

_Skatting to a stop Moxie yelled, "hey you guys leave that turtle alone."_

_the fisted bully growled, "What you gonna do about it_."

_Shaking her head Moxie jested, "Man you guys are just so stupid."_

In a fast motion Moxie leaped behind them tapped their shoulders and with a brief movement she had them on the ground, the two bullies looked at her and ran off leaving the poor nerdy turtle with his books and papers on the ground with his glasses tilted a little bit. Moxie grabbed his papers, books, placed them in his back pack, she fixed his glasses and helped him off the ground.

_(after I helped the turtle out I was getting ready to go back to skatting when he grabbed my shoulder wanting something I couldn't help but see what he wanted. So I stopped,"_

_Shyly the nerdy turtle sniffled, "I'm grateful for your help missy, may I tag along with you until we get to school. I have a feeling more bullies are gonna be after me."_

_Shaking her head Moxie answered, "sure you can tag. I don't blame you in case those bullies showed again."_

_(We had arrived at school it was weird that the little turtle seemed so timid so I tagged along a little longer to keep him out of trouble I felt a little responisible for the little turtle.)_

At school Moxie and the little turtle headed for their lockers. The little nerdy turtle was having a little trob so Moxie banged on it and it popped open.

_(After helping the turtle out of his ordeals it was time to head for classes. Hmm what a deal the little nerd is in my class and sits a seat in front of me. wow what a start to a school day.)_

_the nerdy turtle introduced, "My name is Izzy. I'm really smart for my age. May I ask you name?"_

_looking at Izzy Moxie added, "My name is Moxie... Moxie Cooper. nice to meet ya."_

_(when our intros were done Izzy and i stayed quiet while class started, the teacher was Bentley in disquise man to think that the brains of a once bad ass group of people was now just a teacher." _

Bentey taught the classes of math, computers and other advanced things for students. Moxie took to her classes like fish to water. the day seemed to fly fast til the last class of the day. Gym classes for moxie was a real treat with the whole class being made to take balance lessons. Getting on the balance beam Moxie steadied herself like she was gonna lose her balance. when out of nowhere she did some fancy flipping then got off and landed on her feet. the other class mates were impressed that is until some large hippo guy came out the crowd with a cocky attitude.

Shoving Moxie the mean hippo was mean and rude acting all that and some all because he was larger. the large hippo kept pushing more and more Moxie leaped up behind him gave a stupid face.

_the hippo yelled, "hey thats not nice."_

_(I stuck my tongue at him and made some stupid face it was so funny the hippo tried to think he was better than me I think so hehe man if only my dad could see what I can do.) _

Out of nowhere came the gym teacher a large pink hippo Moxie's eyes widen as she seen it was another one of her dads friends aka "the Murray"...

to be continued...

(next chapter will have some action and of course something interesting concerning the gym teacher and Moxie so tune in next time.. chow thx


End file.
